


And then there were three

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentions fo Donna Noble, Sadness, frick I guess I miss everybody, happy ish ending, i guess, i miss Amy and Rory, i miss donna, i miss eleven, mentions of the Tenth Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Wilf sits outside of a hospital and thinks.





	And then there were three

Wilfred Mott sat on a bench and waited. What for, he didn't know.

Donna was in the hospital, recovering from the rather loud birth of his great grandson. He'd been in there and held the wailing bundle of life. He'd adored him from the moment he saw the little one, only reluctantly giving the baby back to his granddaughter's husband.

He'd watched Donna tired and happy, and after choking back tears, Wilf had fled to a bench outside the hospital.

He sat now, thinking. Back to before Donna had forgotten. Her child had brought back that smile he'd seen, the smile he'd seen on her when she was with the Doctor. He'd never thought he'd be lucky enough to see it again... but he had.

Wilf looked at the overcast clouds and blinked watering eyes.

The Doctor. The man he'd killed. He remembered that trembling pinstriped form, the hard dying eyes, the sad forgiving smile.

Wilf didn't know why he was sad. The Doctor had regenerated, he must've, and he was fine now. Probably. Off exploring the stars. Donna had recovered, as well as she ever could be, and she had a loving husband and a new baby with a good set of lungs. (Wilf chuckled thinking of the small and very loud baby boy. Just like his mum.)

"Rory!"

Wilf looked up at the sound. A young red headed woman was waving at a young man with a huge nose in a nurse's uniform coming out of the hospital.

They kissed, interlocked their hands, and disappeared around the corner, both chatting animatedly.

Wilf shook his head and chuckled.

He just felt so old, and so very tired. He blinked away tears and tried not to think of that wonderful brilliant man who'd disappeared so long ago.

"Hello there!"

Wilf started and looked up.

A man had spoken. He was tall, and gangly, all limbs and floppy hair. His chin was almost comical, but that was overshadowed by his red bow tie, tweed jacket, and suspenders. "I'm looking for my friends!"

The man wasn't really looking at him, he was glancing around the hospital grounds curiously. His grin bright and cheerful, "Have you seen them? One is this wonderful ginger, and the others got an enormous nose!" He grimaced, "And they're rather affectionate which is _not_ a feature, let me tell you."

Wilf wrinkled his brow, trying to pull himself together for the stranger, "W- well, I think I know who you're talking about-"

The man paused, finally looking down at him. His eyebrows raised, his mouth dropped, and he froze like a deer in the headlights, "...oh. Oh! _Oh!_ I didn't mean to bother you. You seem very busy. I'll just go now."

Wilf didn't know why this man made him go after him, but he did calling after the retreating form, "Now wait. I did see who you're looking for! Just now."

The man paused, grumbling, but then skittered back over, a strangely woeful despair in his eyes, "Yes, alright. Just tell where they went. This'll be really quick and then I can be off."

Something about him made Wilf pause. He opened his mouth trying to think, but there was something so urgent about him getting this right that he couldn't move. The man sighed, "Oh, I can find them myself."

He sounded irritated, but it was those eyes. They looked so tired. So old. Such old ancient eyes in such a young body.

Wilf answered, finally, "They went round the corner, over there."

"Ah, thank you!" He turned to go, but stopped, whipped around and grinned brightly, a wide smile tinged with sadness, "Really, though. _Thank you._ "

Wilf watched him run.

Those old eyes. Just like him really.

Something inside told him, however, that the man had seen far worse things than he had. That those eyes were older than he thought. He'd only seen it once before, where someone so young had such exhausted, world weary eyes.

Wilf gasped, and stood suddenly. Where had that strange man gone? There was that brown jacket just disappearing behind the large cement corner.

Wilfred Mott was getting on in his years, but he ran faster than he ever had before, and ever would again. He turned the corner, and there were the three people he'd seen. The one with the nose, the one with the red hair, and the one who couldn't possibly be who he thought it was.

Until he saw where they were grouped at.

A big, blue, wonderfully impossible police public call box. Large as life and the bluest blue in all the world. In all the universe, in all of time and space probably.

Wilf stood there with his delighted not-so-tired eyes and a watery smile and called, "Doctor!"

The man with the bow tie and the wide smile and the ancient eyes turned, "...Wilf?"

**Author's Note:**

> the title made no sense as usual :) 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr:   
> https://socialanxietyandotherthings.tumblr.com


End file.
